Connections
by ImTheCatalyst
Summary: Shizuma invites Nagisa, Yaya, Tsubomi, Miyuki, Tamao, Hikari, and Amane to her Summer Home for a weekend but when a bad storm hits, they end up stuck and realizing the deeper connections they have...Main YayaXTsubomi pairing!
1. Chapter 1

"Baka! Baka, baka, _baka_," screeched a very pink Tsubomi as she unsuccessfully squirmed to escape the iron grip that Yaya had her in from behind. "Let me go!"

"Aww, what's the matter Tsu-bo-mi-chan?" Yaya's signature smirk was growing rapidly across her face the more the pinkette fought her.

"Right now, you! We have to go! Choir practice started ten minutes ago!" Her blush deepened every time Yaya's breath hit her neck. Suddenly, the smirking girl released her hold on Tsubomi and the younger girl went soaring forward, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

"Owww! Yaya-sempai! What's your problem!" The pinkette was clutching a bleeding elbow in her right palm.

"Sorry pinky! Toughen up, girl. It's barely even a scratch!"

"Yaya-chaaaaan! Tsubomi-chaaaan!" An overly excited Nagisa ran towards the two bickering Spicans, followed by a seemingly annoyed Hanazono Shizuma.

"Nagisa...we were in the middle of something," the silver-haired beauty whined as she unwillingly trailed after her red-haired lover.

"Are you guys skipping class too? This is my first time. Shizuma-oneesama pulled me out of class," Nagisa chirped.

"No, we arent! This _baka _wouldnt let me go so now Im late!"

At this, Shizuma, of all people, chuckled. Nagisa gave her a questioning look. "You both should come with us this weekend. We hare headed to my summer home not to far from here. Miyuki and Tamao are also coming! I think we may invite Hikari as well, which of course means Amane would be present. The house is definitely big enough to hold all of us and more. We leave this evening and will return Sunday afternoon. You're more than welcome to come with us. It will please my adorable Nagisa-chan!"

Hearing this, Tsubomi perked up. "Of course we'll come!" _A whole weekend with Yaya-sempai..._

Yaya smirked and grabbed the pinkette by the wrist. "Come on my little Tsubomi-chaaaaaan. Let's go get packed!"

=====  
>=====<p>

It was slightly chilly for a summer evening as the girls gathered together in front of the gates of Astrea Hill. Amane had her arm protectively around a pink Hikari, while Nagisa and Shizuma were...well...being Nagisa and Shizuma (if ya know what I mean). Tsubomi came to a screeching halt when she reached the gathering of students, nearly knocking Student Council President, Rokujou Miyuki to the ground in the process, just as the Hanazono family limousine pulled up in front of them.

It was a long drive to the house so when they finally arrived, the crew was eager to get settled.

"The only rule is that Nagisa and I get the master bedroom." A smirking Shizuma poked a blushing Nagisa in the ribs. "There are three other rooms. I figured Hikari and Amane, Miyuki and Tamao, and Yaya and Tsubomi-chan." She shot a wink at Tsubomi, who could feel the redness creeping into her cheeks.

"Hear that Tsubomi-chan? We're sleeping together alllllll weekend." Yaya grabbed the very pink pinkette by the waist and pulled her into her infamous iron grip.

A few steps away, Miyuki and Tamao were avoiding eachothers glances. _Crap, Shizuma. You planned this. You _knew _how I would react..._

"Well guys, Im pretty sure you can tell a bedroom from a bathroom so go find your rooms and crash. It was a long drive and we all need our sleep." Shizuma ordered with a wink before dragging a shocked Nagisa down the hall to what everyone assumed was their room.

"One bed! That's it? And it's not even that big!" Tsubomi complained as Yaya uncaringly stripped out of her white Spica uniform to changed into her pajamas. The pinkette noted the bright red and lacy bra with matching panties the noir haired girl proudly sported. Looking up into her face she noticed the older girl had caught her staring. _Crap!_

"Oh, so Tsubomi-chan is interested is she? Well I knew you liked me but I never knew you to be a little pervert!" Yaya winked at a reddening Tsubomi.

"B-baka! I don't like you and I am _not _a pervert!" The pinkette puffed out her crimson cheeks in denial.

"Ooookay. Whatever you say, kiddo." Yaya smirked with pleasure sighting the deepening blush on the younger girls cheeks.

Tsubomi didn't see anywhere she could change out of her uniform so she hesitantly scooted over to shut the door. "Don't look." She scowled at a grinning Yaya before slipping her sweater off over her head and unbuttoning her skirt to reveal pink and black polka dotted undergarments with black lace trim. _Thank God I wore good ones today. _

"Oooh, Tsubomi-chaan. Cute!" A far to excited Yaya sang as she glided over to a _very_ embarrassed Tsubomi. She examined the lingerie carefully before being smacked in the back of the head by an extremely red and angry pinkette trying desperately to cover herself.

"Awww, don't be embarrassed Tsubomi-chan. I think you look pretty sexy." A grinning Yaya stated bluntly with a wink as she inched next to the half naked girl. "And besides...It's just us in here. It's not like anyone else can see you." By this point the older girl was practically on top of the trembling Tsubomi. She could feel the other girls ever word pulsate through her body like a jolt of electricity.

The younger girl shivered as she felt Yaya's warm hand slide across the bare skin of her waist and pull her closer. To her surprise she felt her own hand rise up to the side of Yaya's face and shift around to the back of her neck, tangling in her long black hair in the process. _What am I doing? Is this really happening?_

A knock at the door made the two girls jump and spring apart. Or at least...Tsubomi _attempted _to spring apart. But the little pink haired girl was held fast by a strong arm, not only preventing her from escaping, but pulling her tighter the warm body she stood next to.

Yaya gently shifted Tsubomi to a position of which the pinkette was standing nervously behind her. Shielding her, in a way. She slid out of her black silk night robe and slipped around Tsubomi's shoulders without a thought and glided over calmly to answer the knock at the door.

**_I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of it's characters! This is my first FanFiction so Im not sure how good it will turn out! Hope you guys like it and PLEASE Review! =3_**

**_Kuhlua_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Connections  
>Chapter 2<strong>

"So...uhmm...w-which side of the bed do you want Miyuki-sama?" Tamao stuttered nervously fidgeting with the hem of her tiny satin night dress.

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me. Either is fine..." The short haired bluenette was just as nervous as the younger girl. Even though neither of them had reason to be. There was an undeniable tension in the room between the two girls. Both stared at the floor and refused to look each other in the eye. Tamao had known President Miyuki since grade school and had a plainly obvious crush on the slender, sophisticated, short haired girl. _Okay...Im just going to go for it. Screw boundaries. If Im going to be sleeping with her for the next three days, Im going to have to have some action out of it._

Tamao was slightly more "out there" than some of the others. So she wasted no time in inching closer to the quiet Miyuki. Just as she was doing this, the entire room went black. They could hear the shrill, high pitched shriek or Tsubomi down the hall. They ran out into the hallway and crashed right into Amane and Hikari. Apparently no one had noticed the massive torrential downpour happening right outside their windows. The four raced down the hall to Yaya and Tsubomi's room.

After everyone managed to make their way down the stairs to the spacious and comfortable living room, everyone claimed their spaces on couches, chairs, and the floor. Amane had Hikari curled up in her lap in a massive armchair, a very tired Shizuma had her head resting in an equally sleepy Nagisa's lap, while Miyuki and Tamao sat avoiding eye contact, once again, on a long leather couch. In the corner of the big oddly shaped room, by the window, Yaya stood watching the rain.

Tsubomi, realizing her opportunity, slipped over to where the noir haired girl stood in silence. Standing a few feet away, she looked up at Yaya quickly, then her eyes darted away when she noticed the older girl staring at her. Yaya smirked and stepped over to Tsubomi, who shivered when Yaya's warm hands gripped her from behind. But it wasn't in her usual aggressive way. This was sweet and gentle, like she was afraid she was going to break her.

"Y-Yaya-sempai...?" Tsubomi was dumbfounded. In the time she had known Yaya, she had always been teasing, aggressive, and playful. But never real. Never serious. Never so...careful. She felt a small pang of hope somewhere deep in her. Even though she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Shhhh...It's okay.." And that's all Yaya said. She gently rested her chin on Tsubomi's shoulder. The younger girl began to relax a bit and even moved her hands up to Yaya's arms and held them there. The two remained like that for a while.

Shizuma sat up from her position on the floor. "Come on Nagisa. It's far too late for you to be out here. Besides...we need our _sleep._" She gave a suggestive wink to her yawning, uncaring, red head. She grasped her wrist and helped her to her feet, and led her to their room down the hall.

Hikari had long since fallen asleep in Amane's arms. Spica's prince was already on her way upstairs carrying her beloved princess who was happily snoozing in her arms. She had her petite arms wrapped tenderly around the tall girl's neck and her head resting against her chest. They were, indeed, a fairytale pair.

Miyuki and Tamao had decided to go up to bed as well. The two blunettes headed upstairs together, the awkward silence still lingering. Once they made it to their room, both reached for the doorknob at once, causing their fingers to graze each other. The redness immediately leapt to their faces as they snatched their hands back.

The two awkward teenagers were finally able to make it into the bedroom and into bed. They stayed as far away from each other as they possibly could without falling off the edge. All of the sudden both girls jumped ten feet in the air and scrambled together as an extremely obnoxious crack of thunder filled the house. Once again, they heard the scream of a certain pinkette downstairs.

The two realized the position they were in all at once. Tamao had her head ducked underneath the Miator Student Council President's chin and her arms wrapped tightly around the older girl's shoulder's. Miyuki had the trembling girl cradled awkwardly and somewhat protectively within her own arms.

They began to separate when another, even louder thunder crack made the bed shake. Again, they clung to each other, unknowingly. But this time, they were closer. Each held the other tighter, whether on purpose or not. The two decided to stay like this, due to the continuous booms of thunder echoing in their ears, and fell asleep together.

Yaya walked the shaking Tsubomi up the stairs to their room with one arm resting around her neck and the pinkette's head nestled deep in her shoulder. _Heh...If Tsubomi-chan wasn't so scared she would be mortified at this sight..._

The two made it to their door just as another loud boom shook the foundation. Tsubomi whimpered slightly and threw her arms around Yaya's ribs and squeezed as tight as she could. The noir haired girl effortlessly lifted the shivering girl off the ground and into their room, kicking the door shut as she passed through. She then carried her across the room to the inviting double bed in the corner. Yaya adjusted the two of them under the thick blankets Shizuma had sent to the room.

Suddenly, the room was lit up by a blinding flash of lightening. Knowing what was coming next, Tsubomi squirmed to get impossibly closer to Yaya, wrapping her right leg around the girl and slamming her head against her generous chest.

At this, Yaya chuckled softly. "Tsubomi-chan. It's just a little rain. It cant hurt you. I wont let it, I promise. Im right here." Tsubomi squeaked in response and the older girl sighed. She kissed the top of the pinkette's head and wrapped her arms protectively around her waist.

Tsubomi was happy to be where she was, even if she was scared of the storm. The all too familiar blush leapt back to her cheeks as she felt Yaya's warm fingers (which happened to be under her night shirt) sliding over the side of her stomach, giving her chills. The hand stopped at the small of her back where it pulled her closer, nearly on top of her bedmate. But it didn't escalate past that. The soft fingers simply resulted to stroking up and down Tsubomi's spine, lulling her to sleep. She enjoyed the feeling of Yaya's fingers on her skin. The sensation of her breathing, causing Tsubomi's head to rise and fall along with Yaya's chest with every breath.

But Tsubomi wasn't the only one getting something out of this. Yaya could barely contain herself every time the little pinkette's cool breath hit the skin on her neck. She loved the tickle of Tsubomi's fingers fidgeting with the lace of her black, silk night dress.

The two Spicans were content. Even though Tsubomi flinched at every thunder crack...

Miyuki woke up with a weight on her chest. She groggily opened her eyes to see a sleeping, and quite adorable, Tamao. She felt unusual about the sight but brushed it off. Tamao whimpered a bit in her sleep, causing Miyuki to crack a half smile. She did notice that it was slightly darker than a usual morning. The short haired Student Council President gently shifted the sleeping girl off of herself and crept over to the window. And what she saw frightened her, in the least. The only audible sound was the quiet intake of breath from the girl at the window.

===============  
><strong>Hey guys! So Im not sure how this one turned out. Not as good as I'd hoped. I kinda had a rough day so my brain is kinda all over the place. Just a heads up, Im headed to Florida next week and dont know if Ill have WiFi or if Ill have time to update. Ill keep updating for now, but if I go for a while without updates, thats why. Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated!<br>**_I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of it's characters!  
><em>Thanks guys! =3  
>Kuhlua<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry this ones a little late. I had a friend over and she wouldnt let me write yesterday =3 But Im updating now! I leave for Florida in 3 days so the updates may vary. Anyways, please enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter 3**

"Yaya-sempai, get _up_!" Tsubomi poked and prodded and pushed at the slender unmoving girl sprawled across their shared bed. The jittery pinkette ran anxiously back to their window, overlooking the driveway to the house. On the way up to the house from Astrea Hill, Tsubomi had noted the trees lining the drive. Now, when she looked out the window, every single tree was laying across the drive. There were huge branches scattered all over the yard. There was no way in hell they would be able to get out by Sunday.

Suddenly Tsubomi was snatched from behind pulled over onto the bed. "Morning Tsu-bo-mi-chaaaaan. You woke me up midget." Yaya muttered sleepily into the reddening Tsubomi's ear as the pinkette struggled to get loose.

"Baka! This is serious! We're stuck here! Look outside!" Yaya let the squirming tsundere go and sauntered over to the window. Her eyes widened as she took in the horrific sight.

"...Oh my god."

* * *

><p>"Shizuma! It's me! Open the door!" Miyuki demanded as she banged on the door to Shizuma and Nagisa's room. The rest of the girls were waiting around impatiently behind her.<p>

"Okay, okay Im coming! Geesh, don't break my door." The door swung open. Nagisa was visible in the huge room sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes. There were clothes strewn about the room and the curtains were closed so there was little light coming in. "Well, good-morning all of you. You all look like you've just seen a ghost..What is it?"

"Shizuma have you even opened your curtains today?" Miyuki spat at the shocked girl. Just at that moment, Nagisa's gasp was barely audible, but heard non the less. Shizuma, being herself, darted to her at the window and looked for herself.

"Ah. Well I see why everyone would be this way...Shall we head to the kitchen then for some morning tea and discuss this? I think it is much better suited for that than my bedroom." With that, she took Nagisa's hand in her own and brushed past Miyuki and the others and headed for the kitchen.

"What are we going to do!"

"How are we going to get back?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

Everyone was shouting over one another to a point that not one word could be understood. Until Yaya stood up. "SHUT UP!"

"Thank you Nanto-san. Now if you all would just calm down, we can talk about this rationally like human beings. I can call for someone to come remove the trees blocking the road, but I will tell you now that nobody will be able to make it up here before Monday. So we might as well enjoy our weekend instead of spending it pacing the halls in a panic. There's a fresh water lake within walking distance of the house. Amane and I will go to check the stables this afternoon to make sure the horses all survived the storm. If all of them are alright, we can certainly do some riding if you'd like." Satisfied with her own thought, Shizuma looked to Amane, who nodded in agreement.

At this, everyone seemed to relax a bit. Shizuma glanced over all the girls and sighed. "You all should go get dressed. I will start the tea and...Tamao-chan, I wonder if you would help me with breakfast?" Tamao was puzzled by the offer but agreed anyways. Miyuki shot Shizuma a questioning glance. When no answer came, she turned on her heal and headed upstairs to change.

Once everyone else had left the kitchen, Shizuma looked Tamao in the eyes and flat out said, "Be honest with me Suzumi-san. Do you like Miyuki?" The confused bluenette blinked in astonishment. Once the question began to sink in, her face went hot as the blush crept to her cheeks. "I knew it. Why don't you just tell her? She deserves to have someone. After what happened between me and her."

"Because she's intimidating." _Why on earth am I talking about my love life with Shizuma-sama. Of all the big headed bakas in the world, why her!_

"Hmm..." The big headed baka looked away and headed for the fridge. "Why do you say that?"

"Well...She's powerful. I mean, obviously, she _is_ the Student Council President..and..she's beautiful. But she could never be with me. It's just like Nagisa. She's out of my league." _Did I __**really **__just tell her that?_

"...How do you think shes beautiful?" Shizuma asked slowly as she poured water into the tea pot.

"Well it's quite terribly obvious how beautiful she is, isn't it? She has the most adorable smile..._when_ she smiles. And her eyes..._ugh_ her _eyes!_ They give me chills! She is just...perfect." Tamao was now perched on the edge of the island in the kitchen.

"Aww! That is _so sweet! _Tamao, I had no idea you were such a romantic!" Nagisa came bouncing up beside her and hopped onto the island. She was wearing a light pink jacket with jeans and navy blue tennis shoes. Tamao blushed deep red. She hadn't known Nagisa was around. Or anyone for that matter. She shot Shizuma a menacing glare before heading to her room to change.

Within the next few minutes, the infamous "bickering Spicans" could be heard coming down the stairs, through the living room, past the dining hall, and finally to the kitchen. Yaya, wearing blue-jean short shorts, a blue and black striped t-shirt that had been cut halfway up the stomach, and a pair of black sandals. Tsubomi wore tight jean cutoffs with a dark pink floral tank top and a pair of old black converse. The pinkette huffed in defeat as she slid into one of the barstools at the island. Yaya smirked and did the same.

Miyuki came down in worn out jeans and a red t-shirt. Followed by Tamao, wearing cutoffs with a white hoodie and flip flops. Shizuma shot her a winked and gestured to Miyuki, causing the younger bluenette's blush to set in.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways. Tamao invited Miyuki on a walk, Nagisa and Hikari took their cups of tea and followed Amane and Shizuma to the stables. And Yaya dragged Tsubomi upstairs to change into her bathing suit for the lake.<p>

"Tsubomi-chaaaan! You look adorable!" Yaya sang to a very pink Tsubomi as she examined the youngster's pink and white bikini.

"Uhh..Thanks..." Tsubomi yanked a white coverup over her head and headed for the door. Yaya jumped in front of her, preventing her from going further. The tsundere sighed. She looked over Yaya's black and red halter bikini. The sight of so much of the girl's bare skin made her blush deepen and gave her chills. Yaya smirked, satisfied, and moved aside, quickly following after the adorable pinkette.

* * *

><p>"So, you talked to Shizuma this morning? I apologize for anything she may have said that offended you. She does those sorts of things often..." Miyuki gave Tamao an apologetic glance as they walked beside the lake.<p>

"Oh it was nothing like that...We talked about you, actually." Tamao tried to slow their pace down a bit.

"Is that so? And may I ask how I came up?" The usually serious bluenette gave a little half smile.

"Well...She asked me if I like you."

* * *

><p><strong>How freakishly OOC! =3 Oh well. I wrote this in a rush. And Im exhausted. Sorry if this one wasnt the best! Hope it wasnt the worst!<br>Thanks!  
>Kuhlua <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Im baaaaaack! I did have wi-fi in my condo on vacation but I just didnt have time to update D= Plus, whenever I DID have free time, one of my friends took my laptop and was on Facebook the entire time. Ive actually been working on this chapter for a while. It's not as long as I wanted it to be. It wouldve been MUCH longer but I felt like I needed to update...So the next chapter will hopefully be more satisfactory. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

The tall girl stopped dead in her tracks, causing a blushing Tamao to turn and face her on the narrow trail they had been walking on. With that one single statement, Miyuki's mind went blank. Her ears tuned out everything but Tamao's voice. Her eyes focused only on the smaller girl standing in front of her. She quickly recuperated and continued walking. "...and?"

"Well...I told her the truth. No matter how that choice may affect me in the future, as Im sure it will. I said yes." The double bluenette pair went double red. _Am I seriously telling her all this! _Tamao's nerves grew rapidly the longer Miyuki was silent. "Say something...please." She stated timidly, her confidence fading.

"I-I'm not sure how to respond." Miyuki knew her feelings for the younger girl but she also knew it would never be allowed in her family. But maybe just until graduation...she could give it a try this weekend and if it didn't work out she could cut all thoughts of the 4th year girl from her mind. "You know I cant Suzumi-san. My family..." She trailed off.

"I know...but...would they really have to know? Please Rokujou-sama...at least give it a thought? Maybe try for a little while..." Tamao's eyes were big and hopeful as she looked at the beloved Student Council President.

"...Alright. But _just_ to try it. I just don't want you to get hurt." She knew that was a lie. She was more worried about herself getting hurt than Tamao, she always had Nagisa. But Miyuki herself had no one to look to.

Tamao's eyes grew as an enthusiastic grin tugged at the corners of her lips. She took a risk and slid her hand into the older girl's. When she didnt pull away, they continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Yaya-<em>sempaaaai! <em>You baka!" Tsubomi shrieked as a grinning Yaya popped up behind her in the lake after cannon balling into the clear water, soaking the agitated pinkette. The brunette was perfectly tall enough to stand flat on the floor of the lake but Tsubomi was too short. Yaya noticed this and took advantage.

Tsubomi shivered as she felt Yaya's fingers slip around her waist and swing her around to where she was laying on her back in the older girl's arms. She liked the feeling, but could never let the other girl know.

"Y-Yaya-sempai...w-what are you doing...?" The stuttering tsundere was turning pinker than her hair.

"What does it look like? Im holding you up. You looked like you were having trouble doing it yourself." Yaya said quietly with a smirk.

"Im perfectly fine on my own, thank you!" And with that, Yaya shrugged, and yanked her arms out from under the bossy midget, letting her fall straight down into the water.

After a while, she realized Tsubomi didnt come back up. Panic set in. She immediately dove into the shallow water in search of her pink haired love. Luckily, the water was clear enough for her to barely make out the shape of the first year girl.

She appeared to have hit her head on a log when she was dropped into the water, knocking her temporarily unconscious. Yaya snatched the girl up and brought her to the surface with ease.

She lifted the younger girl out onto the grass beside the lake, then heaved herself out. Tsubomi wasnt breathing. Thank GOD this kid made me take that first aid coarse with her last summer. The older girl went straight to CPR. She tilted Tsubomi's head back, held her nose, and gently pressed their lips together, letting out a single steady breath. She repeated this about four or five times before the soaked Tsubomi began hacking up water. Yaya lifted her onto her lap and held her close, on the verge of tears.

Once Tsubomi became aware of the situation, she began to sob. Her shoulders shook violently and she slung her arms around Yaya's neck. Yaya buried her face in the younger girls hair.

"I-I'm so sorry Tsubomi-chan. I-I didn't mean..." Yaya choked out.

"Sorry...? Yaya-sempai, y-you just saved my life." The little quivering bundle in Yaya's lap looked up at her, her face red from the sobs, and placed a delicate kiss lightly on the tips of the older girl's lips. She then closed her eyes, nestled her head under Yaya's chin and slid one arm around her waist and placed the other on her shoulder. In return, Yaya wrapped both arms around Tsubomi and held her as close to herself as possible.

"What's up with you two? You act like someone died." Shizuma questioned loudly coming up behind them, Nagisa's hand tangled with her own. Amane and Hikari followed shortly after.

"Well, if you must know, Shizuma-san, that almost happened. So I wouldnt be joking about it." Yaya spat as she shot a glare at the tall silver haired beauty.

Nagisa and Hikari's eyes shot open at the news. Amane looked as though she couldn't care less. Hikari reflexively ran towards her best friend.

"Y-Yaya-chan are you alright!" Amane and Tsubomi simultaneously flinched as Hikari flung her arms around Yaya's neck. The shocked brunette was about to respond when Tsubomi cut her off.

"_I'm _the one who almost died." Tsubomi remarked and wrapped her skinny arms around Yaya's shoulders possessively in a desperate attempt to get Hikari off of _her_ baka. "Yaya-sempai saved me. I was drowning and she...she pulled me to the surface and..." The pinkette blushed recalling waking up with Yaya's lips on hers.

Yaya smiled and ruffled Tsubomi's hair. "Well I couldn't just leave you. How could I go on without my little Tsubomi-chan!" Yaya stated overly dramatic, giving Tsubomi a squeeze and pulling her closer. The tsundere's blush deepened.

"Well at least you're both alright." Nagisa said quietly, then squealed as Shizuma nabbed her by the waist and dragged her inside shouting, "Don't bother us for at least three hours! Miyuki and Tamao are in charge of dinner, so don't be long!"

Soon, the pair in question appeared laughing quietly, off of the trail. Hikari smiled at the sight of the two hand in hand and shot Tamao a congratulatory wink. Tamao smiled in return. Miyuki's grin faltered when she saw the others and quickly glanced at her hand which was currently entangled with Tamao's. The younger girl saw her do this and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before pulling the nervous Student Council President inside.

Yaya slid Tsubomi off her lap and got to her feet. She reached her hand down to help the pink faced girl off the ground. Once they were standing and sure that Hikari and Amane were inside, Yaya leaned down and pecked Tsubomi's forehead before snatching her hand and running for the door with the first year in tow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do not own Strawberry Panic or its characters!<strong>_

**Okay well THAT went a little off track didn't it! I guess I wasnt focused! Ive become obsessed with the band Black Veil Brides. Specifically the lead guitarist, Jake Pitts. So I was listening to them on repeat and focusing more on the songs than the story. And that went EXTREMELY OOC on Yaya and Tsubomi's part. Sorry about that. I needed something to springboard them into the next event and thats all I thought of...Anyways, you know the drill! Hope you enjoyed and Please Review!  
>Thanks!<br>****Kuhlua**__


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the extremely late update! (Huzzah for my amazing rhyme just then). Everytime I set out to write, I end up getting like 50billion FaceBook notifications. Yay me! :P Anyways...This ones longer. Which is good. I wanted to keep writing but, hey...Im only getting like 2 hours of sleep. Thanks SP. And if I had kept writing I wouldnt have been able to stop. So..HERE!**

**Chapter Five**

Tsubomi squeaked and jumped about a foot in the air as something tapped her foot. From across the table, a smirking Yaya was exerting all of her effort into not bursting out into an obnoxious fit of laughter. The annoyed tsundere scowled at her beloved sempai, resulting in a satisfied grin from the latter. Tsubomi stubbornly attempted to kick her back, only to jam her toe against the chair that Yaya was sitting in. She cringed and screeched a little bit, causing the rest of the girls at the dinner table to question her sanity.

Next to Yaya sat an extremely pink Miyuki. The reason for this redness was sitting to her right. Tamao was currently running her bare foot up and down the side of her girlfriend's ankle under the table. She wrapped her leg around Miyuki's, causing her to shiver. From across the table, Shizuma shot her an encouraging wink. Next to Tamao, Nagisa was stuffing her face with the dinner that the bluenette couple had prepared. Amane and Hikari had escaped earlier with their food and remained outside.

All of the sudden, Yaya's chair went soaring backwards as if it had been tipped. Her arms flailing the entire way down and she landed on the ground with a loud crash. Nagisa practically threw her food down as she attempted to jump to Yaya's aid, only to have Shizuma grab her arm and pull her back down. She shook her head silently and nodded to Tsubomi who looked like she was about to explode.

She flew out of her seat and straight for the wounded brunette on the ground in front of her. Yaya was in a fetal position clutching the back of her head. Her eyes were squeezed tight together.

"Y-Yaya-sempai! Yaya-sempai I-I didnt mean to! Im so sorry!" Tsubomi knelt down beside the pained girl, tears brimming in her eyes. She put her hand gently to Yaya's head. Her entire body was shaking violently.

Just then the back door opened and Hikari and Amane came in giggling. Hikari glanced around the room, saw Yaya on the ground, and immediately rushed over, practically pushing the distraught pinkette out of the way. She flung her arms around Yaya and landed in a crumpled heap next to her.

"Yaya-chan! What happened to you! Are you okay! Wha- Ahh!" Tsubomi shoved her back away from Yaya without even looking at the shocked blonde.

"Excuse you! I was kind of sitting here!" The tsundere's eyes turned feral. She was leaning possessively over Yaya, who had opened her eyes and was now looking up very confused at Tsubomi.

Naturally, Amane came and helped Hikari to her feet, all the while glaring coldly at the first year, who was unaware of the hole bearing into the back of her head.

"Come on Yaya-sempai...Let's get you upstairs...You need to lay down." Tsubomi looked over Yaya with worried eyes.

"Im 'kay. I jus needa lay here..." The brunette murmured groggily. Despite saying that, she attempted to sit up, using Tsubomi as support. Yaya leaned into her chest and haphazardly slung her arms around the pinkette's tiny waist, snuggling her face into the girl's body. Tsubomi instantly felt the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Y-you really should come lay down. T-Tamao-chan? Nagisa-chan? Would either of you mind helping me to get her to the couch?" With that being said, the two nodded and rose to their feet to assist in moving the ditsy girl out of the dining room floor.

In the midst of this, Miyuki had begun to clear the table assisted by a very annoyed Shizuma. Though, when she realized the chance to nag her best friend about her newfound relationship, she perked up ever so slightly. Snatching an empty plate off the table, she scampered into the kitchen after the unsuspecting bluenette.

"So, Miyuki...What happened today that is so secret, that you cant even tell me, your very best friend? Something with a certain fourth year girl, I presume? By the way you've been giggling all afternoon something _must _have happened?" She raised an eyebrow at the blushing girl in question. Miyuki quickly looked away to hide her grin. She couldnt help but smile when she thought about her new girlfriend. _Her girlfriend. _Now that's something she hasnt been able to say since...well...ever, to be totally honest. It felt good. She finally had something good that was hers.

"Well!" Shizuma continued, prodding Miyuki in the ribs with her elbow. A smirk beginning to appear on her smug face. She had predicted this would happen. It was kind of a little gift she possessed. "Miyuki you can't hide this from me forever! I could just ask Nagisa to get Suzumi-san to spill. And you _know _she will."

"...Okay, Shizuma. Yes, Tamao-chan and I...she's my...we are...we are together. Are you satisfied? Now you know. Can we move on?" She didnt want to go into much detail on the subject. She had seen that look in Shizuma's eyes before, and she did not appreciate its current presence.

"No we can't just 'move on' with something like this! What happened? How did she ask you? Did you accept right away? Are you going to stay with her? When did she ask? Why arent you answering me!" Shizuma shook her overwhelmed best friend by the shoulders.

"Because you arent even breathing between sentences! Jeez! You dont need to know the specifics of my relationship. We only just decided to make this real. And yes, Im hoping to stay with her...isnt that the goal of every relationship? At least until graduation...Im still trying to figure out the situation with my family. Ive explained to her that this couldnt happen. But...I dont know Shizuma. She's...different. You would expect the younger girl to be more of the follower. But she completely took control of things..._she _asked_ me_. She didnt care about my family. And...you were right before. When you said I needed someone stronger than me. I think she is that at the least. From what I can tell, she will be good for me. But then again...we all know how good _I _am at predicting such things. Im just going to let it play out and see where things end up." _Did I really just tell Shizuma, of all people, that? Yeah she is my best friend but...that may have been the most dangerous thing Ive done this trip..._

"...Miyuki-sama." A quiet voice from around the corner made the two jump. As they turned, Shizuma watched as Miyuki's face light into a sweet smile when she saw the girl standing in the doorway.

"Tamao-san, come in. We were just finishing up." Miyuki grinned at the embarrassed look on the young girl's face.

"A-are you sure? I can wait...Im sorry if I interrupted. I just..." She trailed off.

Miyuki wiped her hands on a dish towel next to the sink. "It's alright. Did you need something?" She crossed the room and placed a hand on Tamao's shoulder, turning her the opposite direction and walking towards the living room. She glanced over her shoulder at Shizuma, who was wearing a satisfied smirk as she listened to the voices as they faded out.

She looked at the ground as she thought for a moment, jumping when a pair of small arms enveloped her in a gentle embrace from behind. She exhaled slowly and let her face relax into a smile as she felt her Nagisa-chan rest her head against her back. After a few moments of silence and thought, she twisted around to face her red-haird love. She gazed down at her and sighed, taking Nagisa's face in her hands and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're precious my adorable Nagisa-chan." She chuckled as her girlfriend's cheeks turned as red as her hair. Without another word, she entwined their fingers, and headed into the living room to join the rest of the house guests.

* * *

><p>On the far side of the room, Tamao had her arms wrapped possessively around <em>her<em> girlfriend. Miyuki had one hand behind Tamao's back and the other resting lightly on the other girl's stomach. Tamao had pulled her down into an awkward position, until they both relaxed. Then they began to get more comfortable with it and grew to love it. Miyki's head was nestled beneath Tamao's shoulder and beside her chest. Which, caused her body to heat to unbearable temperatures when she noticed. Amane and Hikari had long since headed up to their room claiming to be tired, but everyone knew that meant otherwise.

"Tsu-bo-mi-chaaaaan, Im cold." Yaya crooned as she gazed up at the blushing girl who was currently cradling the senior's head in her lap. Yaya grinned and snuggled up closer to Tsubomi, who's blush was deepening by the second.

"Yaya-sempai...I dont think your head still hurts. I think you're just being a baka now." Tsubomi stated flatly, as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. She'd given up on the whole 'hate the baka' thing when she'd nearly knocked her unconscious at dinner.

"Maybe...But you love it." Yaya said with a wink at the junior. Normally, Tsubomi wouldve smacked her head for that comment. But not tonight. She didnt want to ruin this tonight. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head whispering over and over, "baka, baka, baka."

**_*Face Pillow* That was an awkward ending...sorry guys it's either extremely late or extremely early...I cant decide which. I got a bit lazy there at the end. Anyways, as always, I dont own SP or its characters and Reviews make my world go round :3  
>Thanks!<br>Kuhlua _**


End file.
